gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ckarimalis
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:EddardStarkCP.jpeg page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:47, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Making such a complicated listing of characters on your userpage is a waste of finite time and resources. If you want to experiment with a future page please do so in a "Sandbox". Did you make this infobox purely for use on your userpage, or for public consumption, and it just isn't finished yet?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:19, August 25, 2014 (UTC) http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ckarimalis?diff=157638&oldid=157551 I said "stop updating the character charts on your userpage" not "give no response to my warning, then go ahead and keep updating it."--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:54, August 25, 2014 (UTC) It was going to be for public consumption once finished, sorry I didn't check my own message wall. I don't see how this lisitng was a waste of anyone else's time or resources other than my own. (Ckarimalis (talk) 03:22, August 27, 2014 (UTC)) Oh, well as long as you intended public consumption eventually. (We've had some guys on here who quite defiantly made complex lists on their userpages, never edited anything else, and never intended to share their lists with others).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:44, August 27, 2014 (UTC) While Cersei hasn't personally killed anyone, thousands of people have died from the war she started. The books have affecting scenes where mobs of smallfolk have mothers holding up their dead babies who starved to death because of Cersei's war...and she doesn't care at all. Similarly, Tywin is a commander, but hasn't personally killed anyone in the narrative. While I won't delete this, I don't know how we'd use this on the wiki.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:48, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Moreover...we have no great need of a "list of how many episodes each character appeared in". We already have one of those. What we DO need is character biography writeups through the events of Season 4, to bring them up to speed. We are in fact drastically far behind on those. All you're doing is recycling pre-existing information....this is useless trivia. Do you honestly think that a "list of number of episodes each character appeared in" is anything other than memorizing statistics? How is this helping the rest of the wiki? You can get away with pretty much anything on your userpage, but I reject out of hand the need for these templates on actual wiki pages. No...it is irrelevant that you "put a lot of time and work into them" - if you spend 10 hours making a ball of mud, it's still a ball of mud - and of no use to us. All you're doing is reshuffling information we already have on our "Season 4 cast" page, etc. YES you are abusing the wiki's free image uploading services for your own personal use. This isn't a reality TV show in which we need to keep a running count of "number of times each cast member got naked". --The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:56, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Chiming in quickly While we appreciate your enthusiasm in creating the tabbers, something like this template would really need to be approved of by the admins first. Same as when editors want to add new categories. I say that only because it impacts a big portion of the Wiki, not just one page. I hope you understand and continue to make productive edits. Also, feel free to make yourself a sandbox page-- that way you don't have to work on your userpage. If you have any further questions, feel free to ask. 14:35, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, it's kind of what the sandbox pages are for.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:04, August 27, 2014 (UTC)